Hello
by flowerchild77
Summary: Sequal to 'Goodbye' Grissom and Sara give send a nice surprise to the team from the Galapagos


So this is the sequal to 'Goodbye' I hope you enjoy it!

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Arch, can I use your computer in here," Greg asked, coming into the A/V lab.

"What for?"

"To check my email."

"Dude, I don't want to get in trouble. Ecklie's been hammering down on everyone lately."

"I know, but don't worry I'm on my break and you have a free computer in here."

"Fine, fine, but I'm blaming you if we get in trouble."

"Whatever," Greg replied as he logged on to his hotmail account and finding that he had ten new emails. There was one from bug_girl77 standing out from all the rest.

"Let's see what you're up to, Sara," Greg mumbled, clicking on the email.

"_Hello from the Galapagos!_

_I just wanted to send a quick shout out to let you know that Gil and I are having the time of our lives out here and that all is well._

_We have been doing so much. There is always something to do out here, although lounging on the beach, swimming on deserted sands and getting to touch these huge tortoises is just as much fun!_

_I don't have much more time to keep writing, Gil and I are going out on a small boat later on today and he won't tell me what we're doing so I have to cut this short._

_I attached a video to this but before you watch it I want you to gather the team and lab rats and watch it together if you can!_

_We love you and miss you, and now I really have to go because Gil is almost pulling me out the door._

_Bye_

_Sara!_

"Hey Arch, can you page the lab rats."

"We're not lab rats, man."

"Then what are you?"

"Lab technicians"

"Ok, can you page the Lab technicians then?"

"What for?"

"Sara sent me a video and she asked that we all watch it together. I'm paging the guys and Brass as we speak."

* * *

"Ok, so Arch, we're all hooked up, right? This video is going to be shown on the big screen," Greg asked as Jim, the final arrival, walked into the A/V lab.

"You got it."

"So, what's this video about," Nick asked.

"Dunno, all Sara asked was that we watch it together. Ok, here we go," Greg said, clicking play.

The first thing that came onto the screen was Gil standing in beige pants and a white top that was undone slightly at the top. Flip flops finished the look as he stood on a large rock with a waterfall behind him, Bruno sitting stoically beside his master.

"Wow, Gil's looking good," Catherine commented_ ._

"Well a tropical island will do that to a person," Jim said.

"Shhhh, Sara's coming into the shot," Hodges said as they all watched Sara walk down a small path in a white sundress holding a bright bunch of tropical flowers, ones that matched the one she had pinned in her hair behind her ear.

"Are we witnessing….," Wendy asked.

"You think?"

"They wouldn't, not without us…," Catherine said as a man came up beside Gil as Sara approached.

_"Gil and Sara," the man on the screen said_.

"Son of a…, they went and got married without us," Catherine said with a smile on her face.

"Cath, shut up," Greg said.

"SHHHHHH," Archie said, turning around and giving the two a dirty look.

_"Today you have come together to bound your souls together, to share your lives and to start on a new path together._

_"You two have both decided to forgo the traditional vows and recite your own. Gil, whenever you're ready," he said as Gil took Sara's hand and squeezed never breaking eye contact with her._

_"Sara, you are my friend, my partner, my lover and now you are becoming my wife. I couldn't be happier than I am today standing here with you._

_"We have gone through so much, apart and together. Some good and some bad, but we have managed to weather it and stay true to one another and come out stronger in the end. My love for you today is more powerful than the love I felt for you when we first met, and yes I loved you even then, before I knew you._

_"When I wake up every morning I thank God that I get to see you're beautiful face lying next to me. So today, I pledge to you that I will stand by you for as long as I live, to honour you and cherish you; to stand by you through the ups and the downs, in sickness and in health and to always be faithful. You are my life and my one and only love," Gil finished, slipping the small ring on Sara's finger and then wiping the stray tears that fell from Sara's eyes as she smiled brighter than anyone had ever seen._

"Wow, never thought Gil had it in him," Jim said quietly.

"I did," Doc said with a smile.

"SHHHHH, it's Sara's turn," Hodges admonished, quieting the room down again.

_"Gil, I think I've loved you since I met you. I always thought people who said that they fell in love at first sight were crazy, but the day we met, when I spilled my very hot coffee down the front of your shirt and all over your papers, was the day I fell head over heels in love with you. And all you had to do was look at me with those bright blue eyes and smile at me!_

_"You have helped me through so much. You helped me deal with my past, letting me talk without getting judged or giving me pity, only holding my hand and letting me talk. You stood by me when I had to leave Vegas. You told me that we could make a long distance relationship work as long as we both put 100 percent effort into it. And when I left for the second time, when I thought that was it for us, you surprised me again by coming to me for a change._

_"As I stand here today, I have never felt more loved, more cherished than I have with you. You are my life and my soul mate and I can't wait to start this new phase of our life together. I vow to you that I will love you forever, cherish you always and to always be faithful and true to you and no other," Sara finished, slipping a gold band on his large hand, smiling large when she looked into his eyes, and all Gil could do was match her smile._

_"Gil, Sara, you have recited your vows to one another, promising that you will love honour and cherish one another for as long as you both shall live so by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, Gil you may kiss your bride."_

The A/V room all looked on in awe as they saw Gil gently cradle Sara's cheek in his hand and lean down to capture her lips in a soft kiss that showed the world just how much they loved one another.

Just as they broke apart, the video stopped.

"What, that's it, no other message," Nick asked.

"That can't be it. Is there another attachment, Greg," Catherine wondered.

"That's it, that's all there was to it."

"Well I'll be damned," Jim muttered with a smile.

"I wonder when they're going to come back," David asked.

"When they're ready," Doc replied as the two left the A/V lab with smiles on their faces.

"Man, I want to go away to some tropical island and get married," Wendy said to Mandy, as the duo left behind the other lab rats.

"You do," Hodges asked in the background.

"Well, I for one am happy for them. Those two deserve this," Jim said with a clap to Nick's shoulder.

"They do. After everything that's happened with Sara, then Warrick, I can't think of two people more deserving of this," Nick agreed.

"So, who wants to place bets on how long it is before Sara's pregnant," Greg blurted.

"I'll take that action," Catherine said sweetly, slapping a twenty on the table.

* * *

I think there will be at least one more installment to this story, maybe two, i haven't decided yet

anyways let me know what you think and if i should write another one!

Katie


End file.
